fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Society of Girls
Youth Society of Girls is a team in which they think they are mature better than the boys. They do not need the desire to have the power to prove how strong, how smart, how unique they are. They are trying so hard to show the world the humbliest team ever. Humble or Not, Isn't it? Ztyxx surprises the society of girls in the dormant covers of Ztyxx in the first to fifth issues by proving that she can stop all of the girls at one time even though she spirals out of control. Lokister gives Ztyxx a taste of her powers in which does not work that way, but however, the society of secret villains causing Ztyxx going insane. Ztyxx does not know what she is doing it on her own in a despite of her nationality--being alien and her alien race--Zeeks. Shadow Lioness once shadow-teleported Ztyxx inside for the sake of the world and surprised the Society of Girls so much that she could able to shadow-teleport any alien beings. Please shadow-teleport Ztyxx out Shadow Lioness regrettably shadow-teleported Ztyxx out from the inside of the darkness in the Shadow Teleportation in which Ztyxx camouflaged. No one can see the real Ztyxx from inside of the shadow teleportation in which Shadow Lioness just did shadow-teleported Ztyxx out. Without realizing Ztyxx's hidden talents--camouflage, she show massive morphing abilities in which Zombique hasn't been react the limitation. The Society of Girls and The Boy Powers Sect discuss whether they should call the Zemo or deal with Ztyxx. Too late comes for their discuss when the Zemo arrive and inform them what happened to the Ztyxx? Zombique dismiss the incident and assume this could have happened even if she should not have given the birth with her husband. She confirmed that Ztyxx is an alien hybrid in which she is also half human. Psi Girl suddenly realizes that Ztyxx's half humanity is under the influence of Lokister ever since Ztyxx mocked Lokister and did not get any illness from Lokister. Psi Girl started explaining that Lokister can not control her powers in which she lost her whole powers that are based on magic due to an event--A Magic Is Plugged Out and she caused Ztyxx half crazed out of her mind. ﻿ ﻿Ztyxx's Manipulation Ztyxx manipulates Wonderrior by challenging against Psi Girl as a test as if her theory is correct yet. As her theory, Psi Girl is telepath and futurist who might have some left of force field and Wonderrior might lost a magical sword due to an event--A Magic Is Plugged Out! Somehow, Wonderrior challenges Psi Girl with her deadly sword, practically swings a sword closely to Psi Girl's face and feels somewhat strange from getting hit by the appearance of the return psionic field force unknown to Psi Girl. Ztyxx assumed Psi Girl still does have future abilities even though she seems to have the psionic field force back. Vich and Gold Rai Lokister does not mean to do this to the whole team of girls especially dangerously experienced ninjas--Gold Rai and Vich. Vich wants something bad to hurt Psi Girl that Wonderrior fails once, telling Wonderrior that is an honor for her to do the fight and motivating to pass the test yet. Wielding the dangerous kitana and katana out the covers, she readies to make the perfect duo impact at Psi Girl, but is interrupted by Jah, the expert weaponmaster who tells Vich to take them down immediately. Gold Rai tells Jah there is no way for you to say yourself as a weapon geek and let Vich do her work to finish her mission. Psi Girl tells Gold Rai back off Jah and informs Gold Rai that there is something in her has been changed lately. Gold Rai tells Psi Girl, "You are acurately correct, Ms. Jenners!" Then Jah suddenly confuses her sense in which she lost magic. She can not tell anymore if Gold Rai readies to take the cursed gold samurai sword. Gold Rai is readying to swing a sword and hit Psi Girl with her cursed gold samurai sword. Gold Rai said, "Curse you, false cowardice and jinx!" She hits the psionic form of Psi Girl, showing that she just killed Psi Girl's copycat as if she really wanted it to happen. Vich yells out at Gold Rai, "You kill our teammate, ronan!" Gold Rai says, "But I do not want to do this and who did this to me?" Turning to Lokister, Loki asks Lokister, "What's getting you into? What makes you do this?" Lokister tells Loki that no one can not kill Peril. Loki informs Lokister there is 50-50 chance when Peril readies to kill one of their teammates, but someone accidentically rips Peril off. Lokister asks Loki who. Loki tells Lokister it is Jah. Lokister confusedly asks Loki, "Why would Jah want to kill Peril as if Jah knows that is not her way? This is Lokister's purpose and destiny. So Jah killed Peril, this is why it caused me like this." Jah said, "Peril could have killed our teammate--Mystery Girl, you cursed warrior---Lokister!" Loki asks Jah, "What becomes you of? Why the master choose you to kill the Peril for Lokister? So Lokister seems not natural anymore." Jah tells Loki, "Lokister hasn't been accepting the fact she failed and knew she will be banned from the warrior race." "Trina, you should come to your sense and you know it. You know that you should not mess with your tribe's way. This will hit you when you see why I am trying to tell you this will happen while you killed anything that anyone will feel betrayal just like me." "Lokister, you are ridiculous. I am supposedly the world's the best trickster, ain't I?" "Well, um, you might have lost your trickery due to magic loss," Lokister said. 249th Powerless, Defenseless, and Weak Link? Mimi Kate Cadiz effectively ranks into the 246th weak player just because she lost all her mutant abilities and she became amnesiac as it seems she lost all her experiences and memories as well. Looking at Mimi Kate Cadiz as a powerless human and defenseless fighter, the team can not believe their own eyes by making the fact that she is always the best and the most of all until now she is not at this time. 248th Naturally Human Fighter, still weak link Annon ranks into 245th weak player because she is naturally a human and decides to join the force. 247th Unbelivably human after all, effectively a weak link Wonderrior ranks into 244th weak player because she effectively turns into a human due to a event--A Magic Is Plugged out." She seems to lost all her spiritual powers due to the Virulent Xia. The team can not believe their eyes by seeing Wonderrior as a defenseless warrior. Deaths Zanderlot, Joely Pal, Joelle Pal, Tewk, Tudy, Winet, Eclectus, Con, Kon, Koon, Cam, Vich, Gold Rai, Tachot, Teen Cat Girl, Raty, Ranaq, Pok, Nevy, Pter, Strop, Mavis, Pharanyx, Ztyxx, Gem, Dabchick, Pyrex, Ginn, Jinn Aa, Ghet, Koce, Kolt, and Tehnrat died in the month of March and in the year of 2011. 32 deaths. Eska, Skow, Damana, Na'an, Bedi, and Bandicoot Tournament There are 246 challengers in the list of the five tournament individuals with 10 lines. 'Tournament A ' Tournament A has begun its own 28 challengers on line A and so on. Tournament A, Line A, Subline 1 AA1-001. Danize (44) vs. Kinkajou (103) Danize wins. AA1-002. Glory (74) vs. Pharanyx Glory wins. AA1-003. Prise II vs. Pter Pter wins. AA1-004. Oyoshi vs. Psi Girl Psi Girl wins. AA1-005. Rorket vs. Psych Psych wins. AA1-006. Rasher II vs. Stoureky Stourkey wins. AA1-007. Jumet (99) vs. Nevy Nevy wins. AA1-008. Massaua vs. Jah (92) Jah wins. AA1-009. Klima (104) vs. Wonderrior Wonderrior wins. AA1-010. Kole (108) vs. Koala (106) Koala wins. AA1-011. Grace (77) vs. Metamorph Metamorph wins. AA1-012. Kelly (101) vs. Pok Pok wins. AA1-013. Hope (82) vs. Tachot Tachot wins. AA1-014. Ginn (73) vs. Koltan (111) Koltan wins. Tournament A, Line B AB1-001. Red Tabby vs. Dorset (49) Red Tabby wins. AB1-002. Folx (67) vs. Omaniah Folx wins. AB1-003. Gat (68) vs. S.S.A.N.-90 Gat wins. AB1-004. Snyder vs. Dasyure (46) Snyder wins. AB1-005. Vich vs. Chesa Peake Vich wins. AB1-006. Gold Rai vs. Duikerbok Gold Rai wins. AB1-007. Trish McGram vs. Babychild Babychild wins. AB1-008. Petra McGram (133) vs. Ashbury (15) Ashbury wins. AB1-009. Shee vs. Lethal Fever (119) Lethal Fever wins. AB1-010. Loki (122) vs. Jes (94) Loki wins. AB1-011. Lilita vs. Cyst (41) Surprisingly and unexpectedly, Cyst wins. AB1-012. Ztyxx vs. Skow Ztyxx wins. AB1-013. Ique (90) vs. Omaniak Ique wins. AB1-014. Anyx (9) vs. Somerset Anyx wins. Tournament A, Line C AC1-001. Quesnal vs. Doe (48) Doe wins AC1-002. Confluenta (38) vs. Martinique (130) Confluenta wins. AC1-003. Penance vs. Flea Girl Surprisingly, Flea Girl wins. AC1-004. Xeter vs. Lebesque (118) Xeter wins. AC1-005. Jne (97) vs. Con (37) Jne wins. AC1-006. Oglala vs. Razor Claw Razor Claw wins. AC1-007. Novra vs. Shler Shler wins. AC1-008. Quist vs. Mikado Quist wins. AC1-009. Ranaq vs. Kolt (110) Ranaq wins. AC1-010. Gayheart (69) vs. Hizeeg (81) Hizeeg wins. AC1-011 Chiru (33) vs. Drill (53) Drill wins. AC1-012. Blue Bobolinks (24) vs. Margay (129) Blue Bobolinks wins. AC1-013. Koli V (109) vs. Breakwater (25) Koli V wins. AC1-014. Golden Cat (76) vs. Rainbow Bobolinks Rainbow Bobolinks wins. Tournament A, Line D AD1-001. Medusae vs. Fire (65) Medusae wins. AD1-002. Iguanidae (87) vs. Cleed (36) Iguanidae wins. AD1-003. Scarlet Fever vs. Dabchick (42) Scarlet Fever wins. AD1-004 Polariza vs. Dragnet (51) Polariza wins. AD1-005. Ash Girl (14) vs. Bandicoot (19) Ash Girl wins. AD1-006. Aqua Girl vs. Tiger Cat Aqua Girl wins. AD1-007. Onca vs. Urbanna Urbanna wins. AD1-008. Loveheart (125) vs. Tawny Cat Loveheart wins. AD1-009. Arlee (13) vs. Suni Arlee wins. AD1-010. Lokister (123) vs. Mesa Mesa wins. AD1-011. Jinn AA (96) vs. Suncat II Jinn AA wins. AD1-012. Simone Jevac (95) vs. A.R.C. (1) A.R.C. wins. AD1-013 Indigo (89) vs. Aquid (11) Aquid wins. AD1-014. Eritrea (58) vs. Chanka (31) Chanka wins. Tournament A, Line E Loretha (124) vs. Silver Jubilee Silver Jubilee wins. Omania vs. Pureheart Pureheart wins. Megaton vs. Koon (113) Megaton Kestra (102) vs. Myk Myk wins. Faith (63) vs. Hyena (85) Faith wins. Dik-Dik (47) vs. Gigi (72) Gigi wins. Ariel (12) vs. Janothanosel (93) Janothanosel wins. Blythe Earp (56) vs. Fifi (64) Blythe Earp wins. Hadar (79) vs. Laster (117) Laster wins. Samurai Cat vs. Na'an Na'an wins Klipspringers (105) vs. Beryll (22) Beryll wins. Fairchild (62) vs. I'leana (86) Fairchild wins. Espio II (059) vs. Cat (29) Espio II wins. Nee (146) vs. Eclectic (57) Nee wins. Tournament A, Line F Xantha vs. Que Xantha wins. Quokka vs. Nae Nae wins. Vottawatts vs. M'Karima (126) Vottawatts wins. Grace (78) vs. Jungle Cat (100) Jungle Cat wins. Dream Tripper (52) vs. Snow Snow wins. Duiker II (54) vs. Remilly Remilly wins. Brownlee (26) vs. Aleah Lennox (120) Aleah Lennox wins. Yanta vs. Ocelot Ocelot wins. July (98) vs. Quist Quist wins. Hunsacker (84) vs. Nave Nave wins. Gem (70) vs. Agama (2) Gem wins. Fabrique (60) vs. Jaguarundi (91) Jaguarundi wins. Kwan Girl (114) vs. Chitin (35) Chitin wins. Rac vs. Annon (7) Rac wins. Tournament A, Line G Call (27) vs. Autumn (17) Autumn wins. Magnet (127) vs. Suni II Magnet wins. Zanderlot vs. Black Catgirl (23) Zanderlot wins. Xing vs. Thundercat Thundercat wins. Theb vs. Yellow Fever Yellow Fever wins. Strop vs. Vare Vare wins. Wen vs. MedU.S.A. MedU.S.A. wins. Veronique vs. Miko Veronique wins. Woon vs. Pyrex Pyrex wins. Collen Wingu vs. Myst Myst wins. Zebra Girl vs. Kon (112) Zebra Girl wins. Alias (5) vs. Hot Pink Girl (83) Alias wins. Sealisa vs. Meija Meija wins. Damana (43) vs. Ghet (71) Ghet wins. Tournament A, Line H Cam (28) vs. Berea (21) Berea wins. Eska L'Anse (115) vs. Koce III (107) Koce III wins. Youghiogheny vs. Dragonet (51) Youghiogheny wins. Xoc vs. Darkstar (45) Darkstar wins. Tarantella vs. Crommerlin (40) Crommerlin wins. Winet vs. Ajo (4) Winet wins. Vogue Cat vs. Raty Raty wins. Taky vs. Shadow Lioness Shadow Lioness wins. Zaslove vs. Tak Tak wins. Yoakum vs. Super X.R.C. Yoakum wins. Meistersinger vs. Tyche Tyche wins. Neel vs. Zoza Neel wins. Impala (88) vs. Tudy Impala wins. Bedi (20) vs. Stargirl Stargirl wins. Tournament A, Line I AI1-001. Ajello (3) vs. Onacilla Onacilla wins. AI1-002. Chi II (32) vs. Sandcat Chi II wins. AI1-003. Tewk vs. Omega II Omega II wins. AI1-004. Catgirl (30) vs. Phi Phi wins. AI1-005. Anole (8) Anole plays safety and wins. Tournament A, Line J 001. Chital (34) vs. Asmara (16) Chital wins. 002. Sha vs. Lard (116) Sha wins. 003.' Tehnrat vs. Ankole (6)' Tehnrat wins. 004.' Confluenza (39) vs. Fair (61)' Confluenza wins. 005. Teen Cat Girl Teen Cat Girl plays safety and wins. Tournament A, Line A, Subline 2 AA2-001. Danize vs. Glory Danize wins AA2-002. Pter vs. Psi Girl Psi Girl wins. AA2-003. Psych vs. Stoureky Psycy wins. AA2-004. Nevy vs. Jah Jah wins. AA2-005. Wonderrior vs. Koala Wonderrior wins. AA2-006. Metamorph vs. Pok Metamorph wins. AA2-007. Tachot vs. Koltan Tachot wins. Touranment A, Line B, Subline 2 Red Tabby vs. Folx Red Tabby Gat vs. Snyder Snyder Vich vs. Gold Rai Vich Babychild vs. Ashbury Ashbury Lethal Fever vs. Loki Lethal Fever wins. Cyst vs. Ztyxx Cyst wins. Ique vs. Anyx Anyx wins. Tournament A, Line C, Subline 2 7 Tournament A, Line D, Subline 2 Tournament A, Line E, Subline 2 Tournament A, Line F, Subline 2 Tournament A, Line G, Subline 2 Tournament A, Line H, Subline 2 Tournament A, Line I, Subline 2 7 Tournament A Line J, Subline 2 001. vs. 002. vs. 003. vs. Teen Cat Girl Tournament A, Line A, Subline 3 AA3-001. Danize Danize plays safe and wins. AA3-002. Psi Girl vs. Psych Psi Girl wins. AA3-003. Jah vs. Wonderrior Jah wins. AA3-004. Tachot vs. Metamorph Tachot wins. Tournament A, Line B, Subline 3 AB3-001. Red Tabby vs. Snyder Snyder wins. AB3-002. Ashbury vs. Lethal Fever Lethal Fever wins. AB3-003. Cyst vs. Anyx Cyst wins. Tournament A, Line C, Subline 3 AC3-001. AC3-002. AC3-003. AC3-004. T, Line D, Subline 3 AD3-001. AD3-002. AD3-003. AD3-004. T, Line E, Subline 3 T, Line F, Subline 3 T, Line G, Subline 3 T, Line H, Subline 3 AH3-001. AH3-002. AH3-003. AH3-004. T, Line I, Subline 3 001. T, Line J, Subline 3 001. vs. Touranment A, Line A, Subline 4 AA4001. Danize vs. Psi Girl Danize wins. AA4-002. Jah vs. Tachot Tachot wins. TA, LB, S4 TA, LC, S4 TA, LD, S4 TA, LE, S4 TA, LF, S4 TA, LG, S4 TA, LH, S4 TA, LI, S4 TA, LJ, S4 Tournament A, Line A, Subline 5 AA5-001. Danize vs. Tachot Danize wins and becomes the champion of the line A. Tournament A, Line B, Subline 5 AA5-001. vs. Snyder Snyder wins and becomes the champion of the line B. Tournament A, Final Line A and B Danize vs. Snyder *Snyder wins and becomes the champion of the line A and B. Tournament A, Final Line C and D Jne vs. Chanka *Jne wins and becomes the champion of the line C and D. Tournament A, Final Line E and F ''' Faith vs. Xantha *Faith wins and becomes the champion of the line E and F. '''Tournament A, Final Line G and H Zanderlot vs. Shadow Lioness *Shadow Lioness wins and becomes the champion of the G and H. Tournament A, Final Line I and J Chital vs. Phi *Chital wins and becomes the champion of the I and J. Final First Tournament A, Final A to J A and B Champ: Snyder, C and D Champ: Jne, E and F Champ: Faith , G and H Champ: Shadow Lioness, and I and J Champ: Chital. ---- Snyder vs. Jne Snyder wins. Faith vs. Shadow Lioness Shadow Lioness wns. Chital Chital plays safe and wins. Final Secondary Tournament A, Final Line A to J ''' '''Snyder vs. Chital Shadow Lioness plays safe and wins. Final Last Tourament A, Final Line A to J ''' '''Snyder vs. Shadow Lioness Shadow Lioness wins and becomes the champion of the line A to J from the Tournament A. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Team Category:2011 Fairview Comics Team